The present invention relates to an antiskid traction device for automobiles, and more particularly to an improved antiskid traction attachment for vehicle wheels.
Various antiskid traction devices are well known in the art, as examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 944,772 to Chaloner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,746 to Baker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,357 to Granryd. However, none of these patents provide antiskid traction devices which are attached to tires without using the rims or radiating spokes, and which obtain improved traction efficiency while following the contour of the tire.